Sufrir por amor
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Ginny escribe en un pergamino una de todas las penas q la agobian: su secreto amor por Harry. One Shot Continuación terminada
1. 1 Sufriendo

**Hola a tods!!!**

**Esto lo escribí una noche que estaba especialmente triste y deprimida. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando estoy triste y deprimida es cuando me siento mas inspirada o.o así que digamos que es mi mejor estado :P**

**De todas formas, mis ff son un poco densos en algunas partes en las que me dejo llevar, es que me enrollo con mucha, muchísima facilidad; sepan disculpar.**

**Bues, hablando de enrollarse, ya lo hice de nuevo ¬¬.**

**Mejor paso al ff de una vez que los voy a dormir con tanta palabrería...**

**Sufrir por Amor.**

_Veo las estrellas brillar en el cielo; y la luna me presta su luz para poder escribir estas líneas._

_El viento revuelve mi cabello de fuego; y me hace estremecer, al igual que tu voz._

_¿Por qué no estás aquí, amor?_

_El frío de la noche no se comparta con el que tengo en el corazón._

_Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el coraje..._

_Pero ya es tarde._

_Otra te tiene en sus brazos. Otra toca tu pelo, besa tu cuello y aspira tu aroma._

Otra besa tus labios, prueba su sabor. ¿Qué no daría yo por beber de tus labios también?

_Estás tan cerca... y tan lejos..._

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, manchando el pergamino.

_¿Es acaso un crimen amarte?_

_Porque esa es la razón de mis penas y mi dolor: amarte._

_Día tras día cumplo mi condena, resistiendo, amando, sufriendo... por ti._

_¿Qué mal te he hecho yo? Que te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, y preferiría mil veces morir antes que sufras._

_Ya te lo he demostrado, anteponiendo tu felicidad a la mía propia, haciendo de celestina entre tú y aquella morena. La otra._

_Sólo dime que debo hacer para que me mires como la miras a ella, con tus ojos esmeralda rebosantes de amor (o lujuria, yo que se ¬¬); para que me acaricies como a ella, para que me beses..._

_Sé que nada puedo hacer, pues ya lo he intentado todo. Y sólo me queda esperar a que te des cuenta de que existo y que sólo vivo para ti..._

-Ginny!-

La pelirroja enrolló rápidamente el pergamino y lo metió dentro de su túnica.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Harry, extrañado, al llegar junto a ella y verle las manos manchadas de tinta y como guardaba una pluma y un frasquito de tinta en el bolsillo de la túnica.

-Escribía-respondió Ginny lacónicamente.

-Ah......¡Oye, Ginny! ¡Tengo que agradecerte! Cho me ha perdonado, y es mi novia ahora; y todo gracias a ti. ¡Eres una amiga genial!-

El moreno, que no cabía en sí de alegría, abrazó a Ginny fuertemente, y ella le correspondió sofocando un sollozo.

-Vaya, es genial, Harry. ¡Felicidades!- sonrió Ginny, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Voy a contárselo a Ron y Hermione. De nuevo, muchas gracias Ginny. Si tú no le hubieras hablado...-

-Para eso estamos los amigos- le interrumpió la pelirroja. No quería ni oír lo que hubiera pasado si ella no intervenía. Si ella no lo hubiera entregado a otra voluntariamente...

Harry sonrió.

-Entra pronto, que en quince minutos es el toque de queda, y no quiero que te pille Filch-

-Está bien- susurró Ginny, viendo como Harry se alejaba corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo. Sacó el pergamino, lo desenrolló y escribió algunas líneas más, conteniendo las lágrimas para no humedecer aún más el pergamino, ya tendría tiempo para llorar.

"Para ti soy sólo tu amiga y compañera, y sé que nunca seré mas que eso.

Así que me quedo sola, en el frío de la noche, esperando en vano que me des tu calor con una caricia, un abrazo, mendigando tu amor"

Cerró el pergamino, lo guardó junto con la pluma, y corrió hacia el castillo, a seguir actuando el papel en la obra de su vida, a seguir ocultando su amor y fingiendo sus sentimientos...

A sufrir por él.

Que cortito me quedó!! Y que triste!! TT 

**Y ahora me doy cuenta que la zorra de Cho se quedó con Harry!!!!! Argghhh!!**

**Bues, pero son las dos de la mañana, y no lo voy a cambiar, tengo sueño.**

**Ya me desquitaré... quizá escriba la 2da parte, kien sabe. Y alguien le arranca la piel en tiras a la zorra con un pelapatatas gigante y afilado!!! ¡¡¡WHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!**

**¬¬ UUU**

**Ya les dije, son las dos de la mañana y no duermo desde anteayer u.u**

**Bueno, espero reviews, críticas (constructivas, ¿eh? De las otras abstenerse ¬¬)**

**(quiero decir que si no les gustó me incluyen el porqué, así puedo mejorar mi forma de escribir y no los torturo tanto la próxima :P)**

**Tb se aceptan golpes de mazo, Howlers (vociferadores), maldiciones, cartas-bomba, maleficios y sus variantes, venenos, pus de bubotubérculo y cualquier cosa que me quieran hacer llegar para que deje de escribir y llenar con mi basura XDDDDD**

**Muaks!!!**

**Hasta la próxima!!!**


	2. 2 Elecciones

Hola! 

**Bueno, esta 2da parte es para quienes odien a la Chocha tanto como yo, y NO quieran que ella se quede con Harry...**

**Esta parte no es tan poética como la anterior, y prefiero mil veces la 1era, pero debido que casi todos los lectores (incluso yo misma) preferimos que Ginny se quede con Harry, pues vamos a darle un final relativamente feliz **

**El único problema es... que las cosas no mejoran aquí...**

**No podía hacer mejorar las cosas de una vez, sería muy irreal. Así que haré la continuación en dos partes.**

**Mil disculpas por haberme tardado eternidades... mi disco duro está agonizando lentamente --u (pero la buena voluntad hace milagros, jejejeje)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, por supuesto (creen que seguiría estudiando en el Polimodal y viviendo con mis padres si así fuera --u?)

Gracias a Marianne Jordan y Akasha Mayfair por animarme a seguir escribiendo (y betear esto, como espero u)

Dedicado a Leily (te quiero mucho, mi sly snake o)

Capítulo 2 "Elecciones" 

Ginny corría por los pasillos, lanzando maldiciones a todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Fulminó con la mirada a un grupo de Hufflepuffs, mientras entraba por una puerta hacia el corredor del ala oeste, zona Ravenclaw.

Sus ojos chocolate se estrecharon hasta formar una fina línea.

Lo último que Hermione le había contado, terminó con su paciencia.

Los últimos meses habían sido una prueba constante, y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para mantener su máscara de fría indiferencia y no estallar en sollozos desesperados.

Hermione fue un gran apoyo para eso. Ginny no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se había dado cuenta, pero supuso que simplemente la otra chica había atado cabos con más lógica que el resto de sus compañeros, y llegado a la irrefutable conclusión.

Gracias a ella, Ginny se enteró de la peor de todas las atrocidades de la nueva novia de Harry. Y algo en su interior estalló.

¡Chang!- gritó Ginny fuera de sí, blandiendo la varita y acercándose a grandes zancadas a un grupo de Ravenclaw de séptimo.

Una chica muy bonita, de largo cabello negro y rasgos orientales; se encontraba cotilleando con una chica de abundante cabello rizado y pasamontañas azul, y un bello chico de ojos miel y abundante cabello rubio.

Ah... Weasley... –murmuró Cho, mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa falsa- ¿Qué quieres, niñita?

Ginny enrojeció de ira: "Niñita?"

Cállate antes que te eche una maldición- siseó la pelirroja, mientras chispas rojas brotaban de la punta de su varita.

La sonrisa de Cho se ensanchó con malignidad al comprender el porqué de la ira de la pequeña de los Weasley.

Ya comprendo... - repuso Cho con lentitud (1) – Tu amiguito no te escogió, ¿verdad?. Me eligió a mí. Tendrás que buscarte otro príncipe azul, porque él es mío, sólo mío. Y nunca será tuyo, niña-

Las palabras de la venenosa Ravenclaw golpearon fuertemente a Ginny. Ella sabía que sólo lo decía para lastimarla, pero algo en su interior le decía que Chang estaba en lo cierto. Que había perdido a Harry.

Abrió los ojos, sin recordar que los había cerrado, y al ver a Cho, Marietta y Davies riéndose de ella, sintió hervir su sangre.

¡Perra!- chilló Ginny, y antes que nadie se lo impidiera, le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz. Cho, sangrando abundantemente, la tomó del cabello y comenzó la pelea.

Maleficios, golpes de puño, contramaleficios, patadas, mordidas, encantamientos y codazos se mezclaban en una verdadera batalla entre la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw.

El resto de los alumnos hicieron un corrillo a su alrededor, y los mas inescrupulosos hacían apuestas, mientras Roger Davies iba por McGonagall y Flitwick.

Harry apareció en el corredor con Ron y Hermione, y al ver el cuadro, comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía, e intentó separarlas.

Ginny, sangrando en el labio y con una extraña erupción en el brazo izquierdo, esquivó una patada de la oriental, y le lanzó un maleficio de mocomurciélago. Chang, con el tabique roto y la mitad de la cara quemada por un _incendio_, recibió el impacto, y comenzó a pelear contra los mocos de un metro de largo, cuando de repente éstos desaparecieron.

Snape avanzó entre le muchedumbre, que se abría para dejarle paso hasta el "ring".

Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado del comedor, sólo se oía el fru-fru de la capa de Snape al rozar contra su túnica _(babas de la autora xD)_

El profesor llegó hasta las chicas, y les dedicó su temida sonrisa siniestra, señal inequívoca de que serían fuertemente castigadas.

Bueno...-susurró Severus con voz suave- Serán cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y cuarenta menos para Ravenclaw... Potter, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿estaba peleando también?

Sólo intentaba separarlas, señor- respondió Harry rápidamente, antes que Snape le quitara mas puntos a Gryffindor.

¡Qué enternecedor!- dijo Snape con sorna- San Potter trayendo la paz a Hogwarts. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por querer hacerse cargo de asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

Harry decidió que era mejor guardarse la réplica. Si Snape le seguía quitando puntos a Gryffindor, Slytherin podría ganar la copa.

En ese momento, McGonagall y Flitwick entraron en el corredor. Ordenaron a la callada multitud volver a sus salas comunes y se llevaron a las contrincantes a la enfermería. Snape iba a seguirlos para asegurarse de que las castigaran duramente, cuando algo llamó su atención: unos pergaminos enrollados y atados con una cinta roja, tirados en el piso.

"Como sea un ensayo de pociones, le pondré una T ahora mismo"pensó con malicia al levantarlos. Comenzó a leerlos, y una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro.

Hermione reconoció los pergaminos que Snape estaba leyendo, y palideció de golpe.

¡Profesor! ¡Eso es privado!- gritó, saliendo de la fila de los alumnos que esperaban para Encantamientos, y dirigiéndose hacia el profesor, que ya abandonaba el corredor hacia el Gran Salón.

Snape miró a Hermione con superioridad.

Señorita Granger, esto no es suyo, y no tiene ningún derecho a reclamarme nada por leerlo. Así que le sugiero que cierre el pico, vuelva a la fila y no me inoportune; a menos que quiera pasarse todas las tardes castigada hasta que egrese- siseó Snape.

Hermione palideció aún más, y luego enrojeció vivamente. Ron pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, en gesto protector, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Snape. Harry, en cambio, no despegaba la vista de los pergaminos desenrrollados. Había reconocido la letra de Ginny.

Profesor, eso le pertenece a Ginny Weasley- replicó.

¿Es de mi hermana? Démelo- exigió Ron

No está en condiciones de exigirme nada, Weasley- gruñó Snape peligrosamente- Pero se lo daré. Creo que al señor Potter le incumbe esto- agitó los pergaminos delante de los ojos de un enfurecido Ron y una aterrada Hermione, antes de dárselos a Harry.

Con una mirada curiosa, Harry los tomó y comenzó a leer, palideciendo a cada momento, mientras Snape lo miraba con vengativo placer.

El ojiverde no podía creer que aquellas palabras fueran de Ginny. A sus ojos, la pelirroja era como su hermana pequeña, y le asombraba descubrir aquellos sentimientos tan ocultos... Cada extraña actitud de Ginny tomaba ahora significado para él... los llantos, aquellos días en los que estaba triste sin causa, cuando no comía porque simplemente "no tenía hambre".

Comenzó a sentirse confundido. Snape simplemente se inclinó hacia él y le murmuró al oído:

Que tenga un buen día, señor Potter-

Luego, se marchó por el corredor sonriendo malévolamente; mientras Hermione lo miraba con furia contenida, y Ron iba de uno al otro buscando explicaciones.

Hermione, exasperada, lo jaló de un brazo y entre susurros le explicó lo que sucedía, mientras Harry miraba al vacío, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ginny se encontraba en la enfermería. Le dolía cada músculo y hueso del cuerpo, pero estaba decididamente mejor que Chang, que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta con un emplasto naranja, la nariz escayolada y vendas en donde la pelirroja le había arrancado el cabello.

Por un lado, se sentía satisfecha de haberle demostrado quien mandaba, además que Cho continuaba inconsciente; pero por otro lado, se sentía miserable: su secreto había sido el precio que pagar. Su secreto, guardado celosamente durante cinco años, se había revelado frente a todo el colegio, sólo por una tonta escenilla de celos.

Madam Pomfrey entró en la enfermería con unos frascos de poción. puso la mayoría en la mesita de Cho, y luego se dirigió hacia Ginny con una botellita de cuello ancho. Se lo vertió encima del sarpullido del brazo, y luego lo vendó.

En uno o dos días podrás irte. No es una maldición muy potente... en cambio ella- miró hacia la cama de Cho con semblante serio.

Digamos que peleo mejor- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada severa de la enfermera.

Venía a avisarte que tienes visitas- añadió Madam Pomfrey, dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Por favor, si es McGonagall, échela- suplicó Ginny. La Jefa de Gryffindor le había gritado hasta quedarse afónica durante su última visita, escandalizando hasta a Madam Pomfrey.

No es la profesora McGonagall- replicó la enfermera, abriendo la puerta con la varita antes de desaparecer dentro de su despacho.

¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó Hermione, entrando en la enfermería y acercándose a la cama de Ginny.

¿En Harry?- aventuró la pelirroja, consciente que Hermione estaba molesta.

Harry se dio cuenta. Fuiste muy ovbia, Gin-

Pero ella se lo merecía. Es una perra- gruñó Ginny, mirando de soslayo a la destrozada Ravenclaw.

Pero te rebajaste a su nivel... y además, eso no quita que esté mal- replicó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Iba a seguir con su perorata, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver la cara entre horrorizada y sonrojada de Ginny... lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

Volteó, y se encontró cara a cara con Harry, que la miraba impasible.

¿Mione, podrías ir a la Sala Común, por favor?- preguntó Harry, sin quitarle la vista a la muy colorada pelirroja.

Hermione dudó, Ginny parecía necesitar toda su ayuda en ese momento...

Ahora- gruñó Harry secamente.

La castaña asintió y salió de la enfermería. Su amigo no le hablaba así a menos que la situación fuera seria. Suspiró y se dirigió a la torre, rogando que sus amigos se reconciliaran, y que todo saliera bien para la pelirroja.

¿Por qué haces esto, Ginny?- preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

Porque nos quiere separar- dijo Ginny, mirando con rabia mal contenida a la inconsciente Cho.

Ella sólo tiene celos tontos-respondió Harry negando con la cabeza- Le dije que no me gusta verla tonteando con Roger Davies, y ella me dijo que no le gusta verme contigo...

Roger Davies está enamorado de ella- lo cortó Ginny.

Y tú, ¿no estás enamorada de mí?- contraatacó Harry, fijando en ella sus ojos esmeralda.

Ginny iba a contestar "No", pero algo en aquellos ojos la hipnotizó. Ese verde profundo que la derretía, le enloquecía cada segundo de su existencia...

Sintió esperanza, además de la angustia... y contestó:

Si...- susurró- Me gustabas de niña, pero ahora estoy enamorada de ti... Te amo, Harry.

Lo sabía -repuso él- Sólo quería oírlo de ti.

Ginny se quedó de una pieza. Se esperaba algo mas como "Ginny, comprende, a mi me gusta Cho" o (en lo profundo de su alma) un "Yo también te amo"

Harry, al notar su incomprensión, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el fajo de pergaminos.

Ginny palideció de golpe.

¿Estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas?- preguntó acusadoramente, mientras lo miraba algo turbada por lo que decían los reveladores pergaminos.

¡Yo no fui! –Harry se puso a la defensiva- El profesor Snape...

¡¿El profesor Snape!- gritó Ginny, horrorizada.

...los encontró en el campo de batalla- terminó Harry sarcásticamente.

La pelirroja lo miró con aprensión. El ojiverde parecía verdaderamente molesto.

Ginny... debes comprender. Yo no la voy a dejar, aunque me lances un cruciatus. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo consideraba que como mi amiga me apoyarías siempre... veo que me equivoqué...

Ginny abrió los ojos con incredulidad: ¿Acaso ella no lo había apoyado? ¿no había sido una amiga, una consejera? ¿un apoyo en todo momento? ¿se había olvidado él de todas aquellas noches en las que ella se quedaba con él en la sala común, secándole las lágrimas, reconfortándolo?

Harry, creo que estás equivocado. Yo no mezclé lo que siento con nuestra amistad. Te quiero como un hermano, y espero que eso no cambie... aunque por otra parte, te amo tanto que siento que mi corazón sangra si estoy lejos de ti.

No quieres que esté con Cho, por eso la atacaste. No te mientas a ti misma.

¡No es eso, Harry! ¡Por favor, compréndeme!. Ella quiere separarnos_ como amigos. _Sé que tu amistad es todo lo que voy a obtener de ti, y no es poco, créeme. Pero no voy a permitir que esa perra me prive de eso.

No-le-digas-perra –siseó Harry, furioso- No la conoces. Es una chica muy buena, tierna y dulce. Podrían haber sido amigas...

La pelirroja rió sarcásticamente.

Claro... una chica linda, buena y dulce que quiere ser mi amiga... sólo tu puedes creerte eso, el típico gryffindor ingenuo... Te está usando, y tu te dejas...- comenzó a decir en un tono ponzoñoso, similar al de Snape al criticar un trabajo gryffindor en clase.

Harry... cariño...-jadeó una voz algo cascada, pero que aún conservaba su tono afectado de falsedad y superficialidad que le era tan característico.

Cho se había incorporado en la cama, y miraba con cara estúpida todo lo que ocurría.

Harry se levantó con rapidez, y se sentó sobre la cama de Cho, abrazándola.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. "La que faltaba" pensó, tomando su varita de la mesa de noche.

Harry percibió el movimiento, y gruñó.

No le vas a hacer daño. No más del que ya le has hecho.

No tenía pensado hacerlo. No vale la pena la expulsión por ella. Es perfectamente capaz de matarse sola, seguro que es tan idiota que puede confundir un ingrediente y morir quemada de una explosión ácida...

Harry dio un golpe en la mesilla de noche. Estaba completamente furioso.

Yo la amo, Ginny. Estoy enamorado de ella, y ella lo está de mí. Y nunca podrás gustarme, por mas cosas que hagas. No tienes oportunidad contra una mujer como ella...- siseó, con el mismo tono ponzoñoso, rezumando veneno por cada una de aquellas palabras, desgarrando el ya lastimado corazón de la pelirroja.

¿Ves, Harry? ¡Yo sólo quiero ser su amiga! Ella es la que no para de agredirme...

No quiero oírte, zorra- le espetó Ginny. No podía sentir ira, dolor, sufrimiento... sólo podía sentir odio en ese momento, un odio profundo e irrevocable por la Ravenclaw. Decidió irse de la enfermería, antes de echarle un maleficio a la Changa.

Movió su varita y con un encantamiento se vistió con el uniforme limpio que los elfos le habían llevado. Salió de la enfermería con aire indiferente, aunque en lo profundo le lastimó ver como su hermano por elección le traicionaba de la peor forma...

"_...Dolor. Sólo dolor puedo sentir ahora._

_Tantas esperanzas rotas._

_Los castillos que construí en el aire cayeron sobre mi cabeza con estrépito.,_

_Te di mi corazón, mi alma y mi amor; y los rompiste en mil pedazos._

_Intento convencerme de que si hubiera tenido el valor de decirte toda la verdad de una vez, todo hubiera sido diferente, pero es mentira. Los sentimientos no cambian, ni siquiera con los deseos mas profundos del corazón._

_No te importó siquiera nuestra amistad. O quizás sólo para mí fue amistad._

_Me necesitabas mientras convencía a la Ravenclaw para que estuviera contigo de nuevo._

_Luego, no tuviste ningún reparo en desecharme como algo usado, inútil; sólo bastó una orden de tu "amada, buena e inocente novia"._

_¿Sabes Harry? El amor no es descartable._

_No puedo eliminar lo que siento por ti, porque por mas que me duela, me lastime y me odie por ello, te amo._

_Pero lucharé con las fuerzas que me quedan para extirparte de mi corazón. No permitiré que me sigas lastimando, ni seré tu esclava o tu juguete nunca más._

_Para mí, estás muerto a partir de ahora. Quédate con la china Ravenclaw..._

_Cuando ella te deje, sentirás lo mismo que siento ahora. Y tal vez, madures y te des cuenta de lo que perdiste."_

Ginny enrolló el pergamino y lo ató con una cinta púrpura, levantándose de la suave tierra que había debajo de su árbol favorito. El pecho le dolía al respirar, y sentía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una sucesión de sollozos histéricos.

Pero algo la alivió: Esperanza.

Tal vez, su chico ideal estuviera ahí fuera, esperándola. Alguien que no la usara ni le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Entre los ríos de plata que surcaban sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó.

Entre los matorrales, alguien sonrió también. Solo esperaría el momento justo.

Quería sanar sus heridas...

Grax por la paciencia, y prometo no hacer esperar tanto para la continuación .

**Reviews:**

**la-sifri: **A mi también me da asco imaginarme Chochitas de ojos verdes lloronas y Harricitos chinos de poco seso... así que... sé que no te va a gustar esta parte... pero es necesaria, quiero plasmar la estupidez del género masculino, jejejeje. Harry leyó la carta, pero supo al instante de quien era... tomé tu idea a medias, jejejeje. Muchos besos, y no me mates al menos hasta haber leído el capi 3, donde se arregla todo. Besitos!

Kroli: Esa es la idea! Bonito y triste... mas triste que bonito en mi opinión... pero no es mi opinión la que importa, sino la de ustedes, los lectores n.n

Con lo de constructivas, me refiero a que si no te gusta, me digas por qué, para arreglar lo malo y mejorar mi forma de escribir n.n

No me va mucho lo de asesinar personajes... excepto la Chocha Changa, claro...

Me alegro que te haya gustado, y que te guste también el capi 2.

April:Hola mi sister! n.n. Ya sabía que estarías por aquí xD. Aquí está el 2do capi, espero que puedas leerlo. Gracias por pasarte, no se que haría sin el apoyo de mis sisters u.u

Kiiandy Black; Yo tampoco quiero que se quede con Cho, pero por exigencias del guión, Harry se comporta como un idiota antes de recapacitar (comprobando la creencia popular de que los hombres carecen de cerebro xD)

Lo del pelapapas... no se como incluírlo sin perder la línea dramática... ya se me ocurrirá algo (sonrisa maquiavélica)

Besitos!

Danybel: n.n grax por pasarte! Intento que sea bueno, aunque no le llega ni a los talones al tuyo u.u (este es aburrido comparando... no hay gente muerta despellejada ni nada de eso... u.u) besitos!

Akasha: Sí, todos los revis coinciden con lo mismo (estoy pensando en hacérselo leer al primario "Mira esto! Nueve personas coinciden en lo mismo. Eres un idiota" xDD.

Grax por betear, sister! y por venir a mi rescate! Eres un sol n.n

Marin Black: Gracias por decirme tantas cosas bonitas n.n. Menos mal que no puedes verme, quedé roja como un tomate xD. Si, ya lo sé u.u... ¿de donde crees que salió esta historia?. Los hombres son todos imbéciles o algo ¬¬.

Grax por pasarte, Marin! Muchos besitos! (y te veo en el msn, si no te desaparecés de nuevo xD)

lesly-radcliffe: grax por pasarte y dejar revi. Ojalá nadie tuviera que pasar por lo que pasa Ginny... pero los hombres son estúpidos por naturaleza...

Besitos!

Ali: Dios! No! Pensé que había dejado claro que no me gustaban los Harry/Cho !. Pero todo debe empeorar antes de empezar a mejorar...

Es un honor que una escritora tan buena como tú me felicite, de nuevo estoy ruborizada, jejejeje. Aún me asombro de que Akasha me dijo que no tenía ningún error el fict O.o. Tal vez sí estoy mejorando n.n

Estoy escribiendo un Harry/Sev (sabes que es mi pareja favorita) cuando lo suba, estás invitada a leerlo (no será tan bueno como los tuyos... pero intentare dar lo mejor de mí)

Muchos besitos, gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasarte por aquí!

A los que leyeron sin dejar revi: Bueno, gracias por leer. Me siento feliz con pensar que he hecho deprimir a varias personas, jejejejeje. Pero que les alegrará leer el 3er capi cuando lo suba... sólo eso (es una tontería, pero tenía que decirlo :P)

Un poco de paciencia más, cuando lo termine, subiré el final! Gracias por estar!

Carly McKinnon


	3. B Serpientes y escaleras

**Capítulo 3-b: Serpientes y escaleras  
**  
-¡Ginny! ¡Deja de ignorarme, tengo que hablar contigo!  
"ya no" pensó la pelirroja, sin hacer caso a los gritos a su espalda.  
"Pasó el tiempo en el que te obedecía en todo"  
Sólo volteó cuando una mano aferró su brazo. Sacó la varita y la clavó con odio en un cuello antes deseado. Unos bellos ojos verdes la miraron sorprendidos.

-Si no me suelta, le echaré un maleficio, señor Potter.

-Ginny, por favor...

-Por favor nada. Si necesita algo, pídaselo a la china Ravenclaw- le espetó, con un tono seco como un latigazo.

-Sabes... que yo no...- tartamudeó el moreno.

-¿No me has hecho ya el suficiente daño? Déjame en paz!

Como el moreno estaba reacio a soltarla sin haberle hablado, Ginny le lanzó un maleficio mocomurcélago y echó a correr por el pasillo.  
Comenzó a bajar por la escalera principal corriendo, pero Peeves le salió al paso.

-Oooooh, si es la Weasley abandonada... ¿ya no tienes amigos? Potter-pipí-en-el-pote te botó de nuevo?-hizo una pedorreta- ni tu sombra debe de quererte, jajajajajajaa

Ginny venía muy cabreada, y no lo pensó mucho. Sin dejar de correr, apuntó al poltergeist, que flotaba un metro delante de ella.

-Waddiwasi!

Una de las armaduras salió volando y golpeó la cara del poltergeist, desarmándose sobre su cabeza.  
Ginny tropezó con el yelmo desprendido, y hubiera caído al vacío de no ser por dos fuertes brazos que la aferraron fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-¿Malfoy?.

El rubio la ayudó a sentarse en los escalones mientras reparaba el destrozo con magia. Peeves huía atontado, chocándose contra las paredes.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- le preguntó la pelirroja, confundida ante la actitud de Draco hacia ella.

-Porque ni tú te mereces lo que Potter te hizo. Y además, ahora estamos del mismo lado...- contestó Draco categóricamente, sentándose a su lado.  
-Lo odias... o por lo menos, eso deseas- continuó, engarzando sus fríos ojos grises con los de Ginny, quien asentía silenciosamente.  
-Te duele aquí cuando lo ves- Draco tocó suavemente el pecho de la pelirroja (el pecho del pecho... no sean malpensados !)

-Si- susurró ella, notando que el pulso le aumentaba casi sin poder controlarlo.

-Los slytherins estamos impresionados con la manera en la que te desenvolviste en el duelo con la Ravenclaw. No es muy buena duelista que digamos, pero tú estás en quinto y ella en séptimo... Tu demostración fue verdaderamente sorprendente...  
Ginny abrió los ojos como platos: ¿Draco Malfoy estaba halagándola?

-Bien, Weasley... se me hace tarde para encantamientos... nos vemos- Draco le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

Ginny se quedó pasmada, no sólo por la impresión de que Malfoy la hubiera besado; sino que también por un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

"No puede gustarme Malfoy, ¿verdad? Es un molesto... capullo insufrible...  
Aunque hoy se mostró tan amable... y agradable..."  
Un denso humo negro la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su poción estaba totalmente quemada, el agua se había evaporado hacía siglos...

-Bien, bien. Un cero, Weasley. A ver si se saca la costumbre de no prestar atención en mis clases... Comprendo que sus problemas con Potter son importantes- toda la clase rió por lo bajo. Su historia era el cotilleo del momento gracias al murciélago grasoso - ...pero agradecería que pensara en ellos durante su tiempo libre, tal vez de noche- añadió en un susurro venenoso que sólo Ginny escuchó- a la luz de la luna...

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Ginny, alzando la varita. Llevaba todo un maldito mes escuchando los insidiosos comentarios de Snape acerca de los pergaminos, y no podía soportarlo mas.  
Snape sonrió de una forma muy desagradable.

-¿Me atacará, Weasley?- preguntó el profesor sarcásticamente

-Si no cierra su grasienta bocaza, sí- afirmó la pelirroja con rotundidad

Toda la clase contuvo la respiración.  
Snape pareció quedarse sin habla por un momento, pero luego siseó suavemente:

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y detención, Weasley. Hoy, a las cinco, después de las clases de la tarde; la espero en mi despacho. Pueden salir luego de dejar una muestra de la poción en mi escritorio... si no tienen que rasquetearla del fondo del caldero, claro...- echó una mirada despectiva al caldero de Ginny, y volvió al frente de la clase, haciendo fru-fru con la capa (N/a: babas de la autora ¬)

"Bueno, el día no puede ponerse peor después de esto" pensó Ginny apesadumbrada mientras salía a los jardines, rumbo a la clase de Herbología.  
El grupo de 7mo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas volvía al castillo. Ginny se ocultó detrás de la pared del invernadero, e inconscientemente buscó con la mirada a cierto rubio Slytherin.  
Draco comía una rana de chocolate con deleite, manchándose los suaves labios con el dulce derretido. La pelirroja sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y las mejillas se le arrebolaban. Instintivamente, salió de su escondrijo y los ojos platinados la descubrieron. Limpió con la lengua sus labios, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió, divertida por los rastros de chocolate que aún tenían los labios del rubio.. Por un momento pensó en ir a limpiárselos ella misma, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que otra chica surgía a la derecha de Draco. Tan embelesada estaba con aquella visión perfecta, que no había reparado en la chica que se acercaba a él y que él miraba con gesto seductor. Pansy Parkinson limpió con el dedo los labios de Draco, y luego se lo llevó a la boca sonriéndole con codicia.

"Debí imaginármelo" pensó Ginny amargada, mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el invernadero, lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos "¿Cómo el adinerado sangre limpia heredero Malfoy va a fijarse en una pobretona como yo...?"

Con amargos pensamientos y una pena honda en el corazón, Ginny entró a clase... siendo vigilada por unas esmeraldas y unos diamantes, los dos arrepentidos. Los dos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Los dos enamorados.

-¡Entre de una vez, Weasley!. Tome ese trapo y comience con las estanterías, luego seguirá con los calderos y luego fregará todo el piso. Quiero ver esto brillante, y no se irá de aquí hasta que todo esté perfectamente limpio. Me quedaré a supervisar que no haga magia por ningún motivo. Comience a trabajar.  
Snape se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a corregir exámenes mientras Ginny tomaba el trapo a regañadientes y se dirigía a las estanterías llenas de frascos con pedazos de animales flotando. No había limpiado el primero cuando golpearon la puerta.

"Genial, alguien me verá siendo totalmente humillada. Esto no puede ponerse peor..."

-Pase, señor Malfoy.

"..."

-Señor, mi padre me envió una lechuza urgente hace unos momentos... me pidió que le entregara este pergamino a usted.

Ginny vio de reojo el pergamino que Draco sacaba de un sobre. Snape tocó el sello de cera verde y éste se disolvió, dejando leer el contenido.  
Severus palideció de golpe al leer la misiva, y se llevó inconscientemente la mano al antebrazo izquierdo.

-De... debo informar al profesor Dumbledore de mi próxima ausencia, Malfoy- dirigió una mirada a Ginny, que simulaba estar fregando inocentemente los estantes- Le encargo que vigile a Weasley. Debe limpiar todo el despacho, de arriba abajo y dejarlo impecable... obviamente no debe usar magia...

Snape salió apresuradamente de la oficina, dejando solos a un arrepentido Draco y una avergonzada Ginny.

-Yo... yo te debo una explicación, Ginny...- comenzó el rubio, pero la chica lo cortó:

-No tienes que explicarme nada, Malfoy. Estás con Parkinson. Eres un chico libre y tienes derecho a estar con quien quieras.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y siguió frotando un frasco con un estómago de cabra en conserva.  
Draco alzó la varita y exclamó:  
-Fregotego!

La habitación brilló un momento, y todo quedó impecable. Ginny volteó a verlo, pasmada.  
-¿No era que debía limpiar todo esto sin magia? ¡Snape me matará!.

-No lo hará, porque no fue tu varita la que lo hizo, el priori incantatem no mostrará ningún fregotego, y además, Snape no creería nunca que yo te ayudé.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque... porque...-Draco enrojeció vivamente- Porque yo te quiero, Ginny

La pelirroja parpadeó, asimilando la información. El príncipe de Slytherin la quería, la quería a ella... pero eso no podía ser posible. Estaba segura que era una patraña, una estrategia para obtener algo...

-¿Cuál es el truco, Malfoy?- preguntó con voz cansada.

Draco se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla, para verla a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que estaban empañados, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

-No hay truco. Te quiero. Siempre te quise

-No te creo- susurró Ginny, dolida. No podía permitirse dejar su corazón vulnerable nuevamente y sufrir. No iba a dejar que Malfoy la engañara con falsas promesas de amor, que se aprovechara de su debilidad. No quería enamorarse y salir herida otra vez.

Se soltó del agarre de Draco y con una agilidad asombrosa tomó su capa y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia el hall.  
Alcanzó la puerta principal y salió a los terrenos  
No veía por dónde iba, sólo corría por la gran explanada de suave césped, buscando desahogarse, sintiéndose confundida, perdida. Su cabeza y su corazón era una maraña de ilusiones y desilusiones, mentiras y verdades; que se entremezclaban confundiéndola aún mas.  
Cayó a los pies de un árbol. Su árbol favorito. El sauce centenario que tantas penas había albergado, donde se sentaba a escribir en sus pergaminos las profundas penas que aquejaban su corazón.  
Y una vez mas lloró. Lloró a los pies del único amigo que nunca la había dejado, de su principal confidente, del único ser vivo que había sido testigo de sus peores momentos, a quien le había abierto el alma.  
Pero alguien interrumpió sus sollozos entrecortados. Alguien le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-¿No has tenido suficiente teatro, Malfoy?- susurró, con la voz tomada y sus ojos sumamente hinchados, reflejando el dolor que en su interior sentía.

-No es teatro, Ginny. De verdad... de verdad te quiero. Entiendo que estás lastimada, y que no confías en mí... pero yo no soy Potter. La única chica que necesito es una Gryffindor simpática, encantadora, y muy hermosa, de unos bellos ojos chocolate- acarició los párpados húmedos. La chica no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, temerosa de que aquello fuera un sueño- ... y cabello rojo fuego...- Draco hundió su nariz en la nuca de la chica, sintiendo el suave perfume a rosas que emanaba, entremezclado con el de la tierra mojada por el rocío (N/a: que Ginny estaba echada en la tierra xD)  
Subió por el cuello, para susurrarle al oído con voz trémula:  
-Sólo te quiero a ti, Ginny

Ella lo hizo alejarse un poco y abrió los ojos. Los diamantes de Draco destilaban verdad. Asintió imperceptiblemente, y Draco se acercó para juntar sus labios con los suyos, dulcemente. Depositó suaves besos en todo el rostro de Ginny, borrando el salado sabor de las lágrimas, intentando borrar el dolor de su corazón.

_Quería sanar sus heridas..._

Volvió nuevamente a los labios de Ginny, y llevando una mano a la nuca de la pelirroja, mordió suavemente su labio inferior.  
Ginny abrió la boca, y sus lenguas se trenzaron en una danza acompasada, enviándoles descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo.  
El beso se prolongó un minuto mas, hasta que los dos se separaron, jadeando por la falta de aire. Ginny se abrazó al cuello de Draco:

-No me dejes... por favor, prométeme que no me lastimarás

-No lo haré, te lo prometo-susurró él, abrazándola también, transmitiéndole toda su confianza y amor.

Entonces, Ginny se levantó, y él también; aunque enseguida volvió a caer con un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿qué tienes?- preguntó la pelirroja preocupada, agachándose a su lado.

-Me... me torcí el tobillo mientras corría por los terrenos detrás de ti... no podía perderte de vista, ni dejarte así...

-Shhh, tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a llegar con Madam Pomfrey, en la enfermería- susurró Ginny, poniendo un dedo sobre los suaves labios del rubio.  
Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Draco y lo ayudó a incorporarse, mientras realizaba un "Ferula" en el tobillo herido.

Como Draco no quería ser transportado en una camilla, y mucho menos ser levitado hasta la enfermería ("Es mi orgullo, Ginny! Un Slytherin no puede verse débil!") la paciente Gryffindor le ayudó a subir las interminables escaleras y recorrer los pasillos y corredores hasta la enfermería.  
La verdad era que se sentía muy bien caminar así, abrazados, por los corredores del colegio, y Draco decidió en broma que se lastimaría el tobillo mas seguido. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Ginny, cuando una figura salió de entre las sombras, con la varita en alto y una profunda mueca de desprecio en el rostro...

-Ginny, ¿por qué estás abrazada con Malfoy?- siseó Harry, un débil resplandor brilló en su mano, mientras varias chispas doradas saltaban de su varita.

-Porque se torció el tobillo por mi culpa- respondió Ginny, empujándolo suavemente para que se apartara.

-Podrías llevarlo con un hechizo levitatorio...-comenzó a protestar Harry

-... y tú podrías cerrar la boca e irte, Potter. Nadie pidió tu opinión- le espetó Draco, los ojos grises relampagueando de ira contenida. No iba a permitir que el estúpido cararajada se metiera con su Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero, hurón? Tengo derecho a hablarle a Ginny...

-No, no lo tienes- le cortó Ginny fríamente- Y haz el favor de no llamarle así- agregó, mientras ayudaba a Draco a seguir avanzando hacia la enfermería.

Harry se percató que Ginny no podía caminar muy deprisa debido al peso del rubio, así que aprovechó y decidió soltarle todo el rollo:  
-Ginny, Cho me dejó- dijo, esperando a ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Ahá... ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó la Gryffindor con desinterés

-Que tú... tú tenías razón... y yo...- dijo Harry, inseguro con la reacción de Ginny. Ciertamente él esperaba que ella se lanzara a sus brazos...

-Oh, bien. Lo tendré en cuenta si decido seguir Adivinación como carrera profesional...

-¡Hablo en serio, Ginny! Yo quiero que... que me des una oportunidad.

La pelirroja se paró en seco y volteó a ver al chico. Harry tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en el rostro... la sonrisa de quien da algo por ganado.

-Ya te la dí... y la desperdiciaste traicionándome con aquella zorra que ni siquiera te amó. Ahora yo tengo otra oportunidad, y no la voy a desperdiciar por nada del mundo...- sonrió a Draco y él le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo ligeramente- ...y te pago con la misma moneda- agregó, y a continuación besó al rubio, quien le correspondió, estrechándola contra sí.

-¡¡¡TRAIDORA!- gritó Harry, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

-Lo mismo te digo, estúpido egocéntrico- siseó Ginny, con todo el odio que era capaz. Que era mucho, ya que todo el dolor que el niño-que-vivió le había provocado, se había esfumado con el primer beso de Draco. Aquel beso, cargado con amor y verdad, lleno de dulzura nueva en su mundo de amargura, repleto de nuevas promesas, había curado su alma y su corazón, restañando las heridas abiertas, cerrándolas y borrando todo rastro de dolor...

Draco le sonrió feliz, la cara de furia y desconcierto de Potter no tenía precio.

-Reconócelo, Potter. Perdiste todo, incluso el corazón de esta chica única. Fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para desperdiciar tu oportunidad, la oportunidad que yo vengo esperando desde hace años. Perdiste, Potter, todo por ser ciego y no ver lo que tenías al lado...

-No me gusta él para ti. Te va a usar y luego te va a botar... te va a lastimar, Ginny...-intentó alegar Harry, sus ojos verdes brillando de impotencia, pero Ginny le cortó nuevamente, su voz fría y dura como el acero:

-Me temo que eso no lo decides tú. Yo lo elegí a él. Y no creo que nadie pueda lastimarme mas de lo que tú me has lastimado.

-Que pena, Potter- intervino Draco, sin poder contenerse- Tendrás que buscarte otra chica a la cual incordiar y destrozar, porque Ginny es mía, y a partir de ahora, no va a derramar una sola lágrima mas por amor- afirmó con "superioridad Malfoy", mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

Harry se dio media vuelta, y hecho una furia corrió en dirección a la Torre Gryffindor.

Draco volteó a ver a Ginny, sintiéndose culpable.  
-Ahora por mi culpa vas a ser "la traidora Gryffindor que sale con un Slytherin"

-Es lo que soy. Y estoy orgullosa de ello- le respondió la pelirroja, sujetándolo de la cintura para impedir que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a los Gryffindor, a tus hermanos, y al resto de tu familia por nosotros?  
-¿Estás dispuesto a oponerte a los Slytherin y a tu padre por nosotros?

Ambos sonrieron y notaron que bien sonaba la palabra "nosotros"

-Por supuesto que sí- susurraron a una vez, y con un beso apasionado sellaron aquella promesa de amor. Aceptaron el reto: enfrentarse a todo y a todos por aquel amor que apenas nacía y que los llenaba en cada respiración acompasada, cada beso compartido, cada latido de sus corazones. Aquella nueva esperanza que recorría cada fibra de su ser... lejos el riesgo de sufrir por amor.

**Sip, lo sé... un Draco muuuy OOC, demasiado dulce y bueno para ser Draco...pero es que aquí el idiota es Harry, así que necesito a un tío que ame verdaderamente a Ginny, pero que odie a Harry, para que sean enemigos...  
Espero que me perdonen este error n.n**

**ATENCIÓN: Las/os fanáticas/os de los Harry/Ginny, no me maten aún! Falta un capitulo, era sorpresa, pero... estoy trabajando en un final alternativo para dejar a todos los lectores felices... XD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, pero por una norma establecidoa por Fanfiction, no puedo responderlos...  
Carly piensa un momento  
Bah! Yo a lo mío, ellos no siguen mis historias ¬¬**

**Delaila:** Bueno, ese es el plan... (jejeje, que mala que soy con Harry). Espera al próximo capi y lo verás... tal vez este no te guste, pero recuerda que en el mundo del fanfiction, los personajes hacen lo que el autor quiera (muajajajaja XD)  
Muchas gracias x tu review!

**Sirenita:** xDDD! Misma opinión! La oriental necesita una inteligencia... un sentido común... un cerebro, bah ¬¬  
Yo creo que los sentimientos de Ginny son el alma de la historia. Pobrecita, sufre mucho TT. Pero ya encontrará a su príncipe azul ;D

**CoNnY-B:** Tranquila, marcaste bien las teclas xD. Ya ves lo que se siente? Cuando haces sufrir a los chicos en tus ficts ¬¬  
XD nu, mentira, que a mi me encantan tus ficts, aunque me hagan llorar :P  
Y que Ginny no se lo merece el sufrimiento... pero lo recibe igual x ser la prota de la historia xDD  
Y Harry es tan... porque es hombre, es idiota y no se da cuenta de nada hasta que es demasiado tarde...

**Akasha:** Ya sabes... me enorgullezco de mi Canon Snape... tan condenadamente sexy cuando es tan desgraciado y maldito...¬ (Cum!)  
Jejejejeje, TODOS tenemos ganas de pegarle a Harry cuando acabo de escribir ¬¬ (y todos quieren aniquilar al primario... le conté y no le ha hecho mucha gracia xD)  
Ps, aquí está el capi! Ya me dirás que te parece... si es que vuelves pronto de tus vacaciones... desesperación Necesito mi SS/HP! Quiero poner el lemon! (Ruti: O.o vuelve pronto, Leily la está pervirtiendo! XD)  
Aer cuando puedes zafarte de tu novio el muggle y conectarte 15 minutos al msn XD  
Kisses, my sister! (L)

**Luna:** Jejeje, deseos cumplidos! Aqui está el capi 3, final a, Harry se arrastra a los pies de Ginny (aunque está un poco creído el chico ¬¬), y Ginny se queda con Draco n.n (me encanta la pareja que hacen esos dos... snif, snif... Rowliiing! Porque? TTTT quien no entienda, que lea HP6 y me acompañe en mi dolor... como odio la pareja)  
Yo también odio a Cho... la mataría estilo Happy Tree Friends, pero ya una chica lo hizo fict n.nu


	4. 3 A Perdonando

**Hola de nuevooo! n.n**

**Bueno, antes que me maten, lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo, pero es que internaron a mi abuelita y hasta que no se puso mejor, no tuve ánimos para escribir nada u.u**

**Ya está muxo mejor, obviamente, y por eso estoy aquí, para traerles lo que quizá sea la última entrega de Sufrir por Amor n.n **

**Tengo en mi retorcida mente maquiavélica un lemon... pero sería en forma de one-shot y aparte de la historia (además que iría después del SSxHP que estoy escribiendo y que aún no subí... jejeje, la inspi vino con todo xD)**

**Ah, y un aviso... estoy muy molesta con los songfict... pero es que me inspiraron muxo estas dos canciones que menciono... "Te necesito" y "My Immortal" (la 1era por la letra, y la 2da por la música... quien la tenga que la escuche con las partes de Ginny, que seguro que se pone a llorar XD)**

**Bueno, mejor dejo de enrollarme con la nota de autora, que va a alcanzar la longitud de las de Joanne xDDD**

**Aquí está, el capítulo 3 de SxA n.n**

Las cosas en letra 'normal' están en tiempo presente (pensamientos entre comillas xD)

Las cosas en letra _'cursiva'_ son flashbacks en la cabeza de Harry

Sufrir por Amor 

**Capítulo 3-a: Perdonando**

¿Como quieres que te olvide?  
Si tu nombre esta en el aire  
y sopla entre mis recuerdos  
Si ya se que no eres libre  
Si ya se que yo no debo  
Retenerte en mi memoria  
Así es como yo contemplo  
Mi tormenta de tormentos  
Así es como yo te quiero.

Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
en este invierno frío  
pa' darme tu calor  
Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
tus ojos el abismo, donde muere mi razón

Te necesito- Amaral y Beto Cuevas

-

Harry se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. El viento arremolinaba su larga capa, pero a él no parecía importarle. Sentado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la torre de Astronomía, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Había sido un completo y rematado imbécil. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

_Cho se acercó a Harry, y luego de besarlo le susurró:_

_-Amor, creo que pasamos poco tiempo juntos... tienes poco tiempo para mí- le recriminó, con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Cho... paso contigo cada segundo libre que tengo... hace una semana que no hablo con Ron o con Hermione..._

_-Aún así... es poco tiempo- se quejó la morena, haciéndole morritos- Los entrenamientos de Quidditch te tienen muy ocupado..._

_-¿Estás insinuando que deje el Quidditch?- preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión._

_-No dejar, amor... solo que faltes a algún que otro entrenamiento para estar conmigo... ¿por favor¿por mí?_

Ante la mirada de cachorrillo de Cho, Harry no pudo mas que asentir y obedecerle...

"Y Ravenclaw casi nos gana el partido" pensó Harry sintiéndose sumamente culpable. "Era mas que obvia su intención... no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes"

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo azul oscuro, con aún algunas pinceladas rojas y naranjas del atardecer.

Contempló cómo el sol se terminaba de ocultar en el horizonte y suspiró.

"Así de rápido fue su amor... si es que alguna vez me amó. Rápido y efímero como una puesta de sol... aunque menos bello"

_-¿A dónde vas, amor?_

_-A una fiesta de Ravenclaws_

_-¿Dónde?_

_-En la Sala Común Ravenclaw_

_-Pero yo no puedo entrar allí_

_Cho se giró hacia Harry, arreglándose el cabello con las manos._

_-Pero tú no estás invitado- aclaró con dulzura y una sonrisa conciliadora_

_Harry abrió la boca para protestar. No iba a dejar que su novia fuera a una fiesta sin él, con una túnica de gala que dejara tan poco a la imaginación..._

_-Harry, sabes que si pudiera llevarte lo haría con gusto... nada más me gustaría que fueras conmigo, pero ya ves que no puede ser... yo no organicé la fiesta- Cho parecía a punto de llorar, así que Harry la abrazó para consolarla_

_-Lo entiendo, mi amor, lo entiendo. Lo siento por haber sido tan injusto y por desconfiar de ti..._

-Oh, por Merlín... tendré cuernos mas grandes que los del animago de mi padre- murmuró sarcásticamente, pasándose la mano por la frente, como si esperara encontrar alguna protuberancia extraña.

La luna llena iluminaba los terrenos del colegio, donde algunos alumnos todavía se encontraban disfrutando los últimos minutos de aire libre antes de la cena y el consiguiente toque de queda.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió el parque , y Harry sujetó su capa para que no la embolsara el viento y se la llevase. Dio media vuelta para bajar al comedor, cuando algo se estampó contra su nuca: una hoja de pergamino.

Sin poder contener su curiosidad, la abrió y la leyó:

_**Y aunque ahora mi alma es libre de ti, sigo creyendo que mi corazón te necesita.**_

_**Sé que juré no perdonarte nunca, pero necesito perdonarte en nombre de nuestra amistad y de todo lo bello que nos unió.**_

_**Necesito perdonarte porque no quiero ser igual de rencorosa que tú... porque preciso esa certeza de que yo siempre hice lo correcto y que el destino quiso que no estemos juntos. Porque aunque me duela, Harry: mi corazón te sigue amando.  
Y mi mente te aborrece con todas mis fuerzas.**_

_**Estoy dividida a la mitad, como el cielo y el mar, divididos por la fina línea del horizonte...  
Solo una fina línea divide al rencor del amor... no sé cual de los dos ganará, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos yo pierdo.**_

**_Porque me dolerá lastimarte de cualquier forma, y me dolerá amarte sin que me ames._**

**_Y mientras me ahogo en mi desesperación e incertidumbre, pienso¿qué mal he hecho yo para sufrir lo que tengo que sufrir? Lo único que he hecho fue amarte con locura, con cariño, con pasión... pero sobre todo: con amor._**

Incapaz de seguir leyendo, Harry buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja. Sonrió y convocando su Saeta de Fuego con un "Accio", bajó suavemente a los terrenos.

Ginny buscaba desesperadamente el pergamino que el viento le había arrebatado. Pensó en convocarlo con un _accio_, pero luego lo pensó mejor: decir _"Accio pergamino"_ podía significar que todos los pergaminos del castillo volaran hacia ella, y eso no parecía muy coherente.

Resignada, recogió el tintero y el resto de los pergaminos, guardándolos en su mochila.

Sin embargo, no partió de inmediato. Quería quedarse sola un rato más... poder llorar tranquila, sin que nadie la molestara preguntándole que le pasaba...

Sacó de su mochila una pequeña radio mágica, y golpeándola con la varita, hizo que sonara una canción muggle que le gustaba mucho, aunque luego de escucharla, difícilmente podía contener las lágrimas.

Se limitó a recostarse contra el tronco del árbol, sintiendo el cálido líquido fluyendo desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas. Se sentía perdida, confundida. No podía odiarlo... no _quería_ odiarlo.

Pero la traición le quemaba y le dolía, y saber que él nunca la amaría sólo le hacía sentir aún mas sola.

Porque la soledad era lo que más la hería. Saber que estaba sola y que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Que nadie estaba allí para consolarla en su dolor, y aunque tal vez le importara a alguien, nunca sería como Harry.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

Y llegado a este punto, sólo pudo seguir la canción cantando con la voz quebrada entre sollozos ahogados.

Y una voz grave y bien conocida, se le unió, también quebrada y desafinando notoriamente, lo que la hizo sonreír y abrir los ojos.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Harry, sentado junto a ella, sostenía en una de sus manos el pergamino, mientras que con la otra secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Ginny.

La extrañaba horrores, debía reconocerlo. La frialdad y las mentiras de Cho lo habían dejado vacío y roto, y necesitaba del consuelo de aquella chica que siempre se había preocupado por él, sin importarle ella misma.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Sin dejar de llorar, se aferró a él. Su mente olvidó todo lo pasado, y sólo buscó el abrazo cálido y reconfortante de antes. Antes de las mentiras, de las traiciones.

Harry la hizo deslizarse hasta él, y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, abrazándose fuertemente.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

Hacía frío, y el viento aullaba a su alrededor, pero Harry era sorprendentemente cálido. La calidez de su abrazo la hacía sentir tan bien... la calmaba, la protegía. Pero... ¿y si fuera mentira¿si Harry sólo se sentía culpable y _realmente_ no la quisiera?

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

-No me iré, Ginny. Ya no más- murmuró Harry, adivinando sus lúgubres pensamientos, su rostro enterrado en el cabello color del fuego.

-Promételo. Dame tu palabra de que jamás volverás a caer en la trampa de Cho...

-Prometo que nunca mas me comportaré como un idiota, y que te haré caso a ti y a Hermione cuando me digan que me están engañando...

-¿Hermione?

-Ella me hizo abrir los ojos de una vez por todas... puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere- explicó Harry con una media sonrisa

Ginny agradeció en silencio la inteligencia de Hermione.

-... y me hizo dar cuenta de lo que realmente quiero...- continuó Harry con voz trémula, haciendo que Ginny se volteara a verlo, asombrada. ¿Estaba tratando de decir lo que ella creía que iba a decir?

-Sabes, Ginny... me matarás después de esto... pero yo creo que... te amo- terminó, y cerró los ojos, esperando el estallido de la pelirroja. Estallido que no ocurrió.

Suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, borrando todo rastro de incertidumbre. Ginny lo estaba perdonando, y aunque sentía que no lo merecía, le estaba dando la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Volverían a ser tan unidos como antes, o más. Sosteniéndose el uno al otro, alejando el frío con la calidez de sus besos.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

Ya no más sufrir por amor.

FIN

**Oaaa, que way, terminé un fict! XD Se va a venir la tormenta de los mil demonios! O.o**

**XD**

**Y weno, el final es cutre y empalagoso, lo sé, pero no puedo poner lemon allí! Quedaría muy desubicado xD**

**Pero podría hacer una secuela... (Ruti: una secuela de esto... que ya era una secuela ¬¬)**

**Sip, la secuela de la secuela XD**

**Pero sería one-shot, y calificado, obviamente como R... sólo díganme que les parece n.n**

**Si han llegado hasta aquí... aleluya, mis ficts no generan (tantos) traumas en la gente! XD**

**Reviews:**

**Ali: **Gracias de todo corazón, wapa! Te gustó mi ficcy? Wow, no sé que decir... valoro mucho tu opinión considrando lo buena escritora y traductora que eres, y algo así simplemente me llena n.n

Jejejeje, es un Harry diferente, mas OOC... por lo general Ginny siempre deja a Harry por Draco, y Harry sufre como un desgraciado... pero bueno, dado que la historia está basada en hechos reales, no pude ponerlo así...  
Espero que te agrade el final alternativo (mas imaginación que en el 3 XD)

Miles de besos, y nos vemos en Retazos XD

**Lokixima: **¿Milagro? Ps... mejor me callo, si no has leído HBP te puedo arruinar la sorpresa u.u  
XD ps claro que es su problema! que se ha creído? XD Ya ves cómo sufre? Muajajaja... tendrá su merecido mi niño... xD

¿Qué fue eso del profesor¿qué has dicho de Sevy? O.o (es que no entendí XD)  
un te preocupes, io no tengo la costumbre de matar lectores... tal vez sí Joanne cuando le ataca Bellatixitis XD

**CoNnY-B: **Estoy atenta a tus notas de autor... pero no caigo XD  
Tal vez te explicaste en algún fic que yo no sigo... (que extraño, eso O.o)

Bueno, It doesn't matter n.n  
Me gustó que me dejaras revi n.ñ (después de un mes, un año o lo que fuere, me da las mismas fuerzas y las mismas ganas de seguir escribiendo n.n)  
Nos leemos, wapa! PD: Seguirás los antifics? Y "Tus días..."? - me tienes en vilo con ese fict! O.O

**SabrinaEvans: **Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n  
Y, por supuesto! Que sufra! Si es tonto, ps quien lo manda a fijarse en la pe.. ejem, en Cho, la censura ...esa...  
Aquí está la continuación (bueno, el otro final) Espero que te guste n.ñ

**Sólo me queda agradecerles a todos los que han seguido mi fict, con review y sin él.**

**Y unas especiales gracias a Akasha-bennington, mi beta-reader, sister y leal amiga, que me ha dado de calabazas cuando escribí algo inapropiado, me alentó en los malos momentos de depre y falta de inspiración, y acertó en los cambios y propuestas que me dio... así que, sólo puedo decirle: GRACIAS! n.ñ**

**Hasta pronto,**

_Carly McKinnon_

_GAPSS orgullosa_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de Story Weavers_


End file.
